There are known face image pickup devices which are installed in a vehicle or the like, pick up an image of the face of a driver to detect a driving status thereof, such as an inattentive driving or a drowsy driving, and to check where the driver is fixing his/her own eyes. Some of such face image pickup devices illuminate the face of a driver by means of a near-infrared LED (Light Emitting Diode) in order to enable acquisition of a face image of the driver without changing the camera mode in daylight and in the nighttime, and pick up a face image of the driver by a camera having a sensitivity in a near-infrared band.
However, when the drive wears an eyeglass, if an image of the face of the driver is picked up by the face image pickup device using near-infrared light, a scenery around the drive may be projected in the eyeglass or illumination light may reflect the front face of the eyeglass and the rear face thereof, so that the image may have a whitened part.
To overcome such a problem, patent literature 1 discloses a technique of causing illumination light to reflect a reflective plate to indirectly irradiate the face of the drive with light. According to such a technique, projection of a scenery and whitened part can be suppressed, thereby acquiring an image with a good quality.    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-242428